Percy's Past in the form of books
by Elizabeth Blair
Summary: Join the 7 and Harry Potter characters as they read The Lightning Theif. I know I'm bad at summaries. I will try to update as often as I can. Set after The Hidden Oracle and The Order of the Phoenix but before The Half Blood Prince since I have not read all the Harry Potter books. Rated K since I think people 5 can be able to read it since I don't use bad language that I know of.


**The time set is after The Hidden Oracle and after The Order of the Phoenix but before The Half Blood Prince.**

* * *

 **Me:hi!** **Welcome** **to my book reading thing where we read PJ books! This is my first time writing a story so don't go hard on me.**

 **Percy: sooooooo. You are reading my life?**

 **Me:basically. Thank goodness that I don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter characters.**

 **Me: and now we start.**

3rd person Point of View:

Percy slept on a comfy bed. Along on other beds Annabeth,Piper,Leo (after returning on Festus with Calipso),Jason,Frank,and Hazel were also sleeping on quite comfy beds in separate rooms. Except Annabeth, of course. Percy and Annabeth still had nightmares about Tarturus so they needed each other to calm down themselves whenever either of them would wake up screaming. Somewhere else in the place,Harry,Ginny,Hermione, Ron,Luna and Neville were doing the same sleeping peacefully.

Percy woke up. "Where am I?" He thought aloud.

As soon as he had said this,a note fluttered to the floor. Thankfully it was in Greek so he could read it. It read:

 _Do_ _not worry. Just wake the seven and go to a room that has a lot of couches. You will find it._

 _Signed,_

 _Zae_

"Well I guess I might as we'll do it." Percy replied out loud. He gently shook Annabeth's shoulder. "Wake up, Wise Girl." Annabeth tossed a bit in her sleep but did not wake up. "Oh dear" he muttered. "This might take a while." Percy then came over to the other side and shook her shoulders,this time harder. Thankfully, Annabeth woke up and blinked. "Where are we Percy?" She questioned,though still sleepy. "I have no idea but we need to wake to others." Came his reply.

Together they woke up the rest of the seven quite easily. Once they were all awake a note fluttered down to the floor again. It read:

 _Good! Now go to the living room of this place. You will find 1 stack of 5 books on the coffee table._

 _Pick up the one that is titled The Lightning Theif. That is the book you will read first. _

_The book is made to auto translate into the language you can read just don't read it out loud in Greek._

 _There are some other people who don't understand Greek or Latin._

 _Time on Earth is paused so you do not need to worry about the others being worried about where you went._

 _Signed,_

 _Zae_

"Where is the living room?" Frank asked.

"I have no idea" Piper responded.

"Does anyone have an idea where the living room is?" Jason asked,his voice a bit louder than the others.

The note suddenly added an extra part. The add on read:

 _My bad. Its just down the hall._

 _Signed,_

 _Zae_

The seven went down the hall and entered the room. The walls were colored a soft yellow with couches and sofas making a semi circle around a green coffee table. Like the note had said,there were one stack of books with five books in the stack. Hazel picked up the book that said The Lightning Theif on it. Before they could decide which sofas or couches to sit on, six people entered with sticks in their hands pointing at the seven.

-LINE BREAK LINE BREAK for different Point of Veiw now.

3rd Person point of Veiw that is following the Harry Potter characters starting from when they enter the room.

Harry,Hermione, Ron,Luna,Ginny,and Neville entered the room with their wands out and Harry in the lead. Harry noticed that they had finally reached the right room and not the bathroom or the closet. Luna saw that there were 7 people in the room already who were looking at them. "Lower your wands." Hermione whispered to the others. Quickly they lowered their wands and put them back in their pockets. "Erm. Hello" Ron said "Can we introduce ourselves" Ron pointed to the others.

"Sure. I will go first unless there is any objections." said a boy with black hair and sea green eyes. His shirt read CHB and he had knee length shorts that were a faded blue. He looked remarkably like Harry. Speaking of Harry, Harry had noticed this as well and looked nervous. The teen looked at the other people in the room and then at Harry and the others.

"Okay. I'll start first. My name is Percy Jackson" the boy said.

"My name is Annabeth" said a girl with blonde hair.

"I'm Jason" said a boy with blonde hair.

"My name is Hazel" said a girl with curly brown hair and dark skin

"Frank. Pleased to meet you." Said a boy with black hair and a more or less babyish face.

"My name is Leo Valdez and I'm on fire!" The boy instantly lit on fire which received some smirks from the seven and some worried looks from Harry and his group. The boy instantly distinguished him self after seeing the worried looks.

"I'm Piper" said a girl with brown hair.

"Now its our turn. My name is Harry." said Harry.

"I'm Hermione"

"I'm Ron"

"I'm Luna"

"I'm Neville"

"And I'm Ginny"

"Nice to meet you!" Harry said. "I had read a note that had said to come here. Is that why you came here?"

"Yes!" Frank said "Why don't we sit down and read."

The seven and the others sat down on the sofas but before the could read, a young woman entered the hair was a golden blonde with light blue eyes. She wore a T-shirt that was plain blue and shorts that went a bit past the knees and a pair of yellow sandals.

-linebreaklinebreaklinebreak

3rd person point of Veiw following no one.

"So glad I could join you. My name is Zae Airward and I was the one writing the notes. Does anyone want some chocolate chip cookies?" She pointed to a platter of cookies that had appeared on the coffee table. For some reason,half of the cookie were blue and the other half was plain.

"Thank you for making some of the cookies blue!" Percy said,smiling big.

"Your welcome" Zae said as she sat down on a sofa that had appeared. The couch was white with some blue spots.

Percy instantly grabbed a blue cookie and began eating it. The others waited a bit before they ate some cookies. Zae looked like she forgot something.

"My bad. Here is some Greek fire for your food." Zae said,looking at the seven.

Harry and his group looked confused except for Luna,who was eating a cookie.

"I guess you did not say you real parentage. Hazel,if you may." Zae said,a bit anxious.

"Let's just say that the Greek and Roman gods are real. They are still alive and still have flings with mortals and have children with mortals.. These children are called demigods and have powers like their godly parent. We are demigods." Hazel said,pointing to the herself the other people in the seven.

"Aren't the Greek and Roman gods dead?" Ron questioned.

Zae facepalmed herself in the face but it was Leo who was the one to talk.

"Yes they are and we are living proof of it. I'm the son of Hephaestus, the god of blacksmith and fire." Leo willed himself to be on fire,receiving a bunch of smirks. He willed himself to not be on fire so that they could continue.

"I am daughter of Pluto, the god of the underworld and riches." Hazel said and made a diamond appear and then she put it back in her pocket.

"I am son of Jupiter, the sky god who is the king of the universe." Jason said,contributing to what Hazel and Leo said. To prove his point he flew a few feet high then went to the ground again.

"My mom is Aphrodite, who is the goddess of beauty and love." Piper said and she made herself a bit more attractive and then went back to normal.

"I am the daughter of Athena,goddess of warfare and wisdom. I can not do anything special but I am super smart." Annabeth acknowledged.

"But you are the wisest person on earth." Percy complained with a pouty look on his face.

"Anyway," Percy continued. "I am the son of Poseidon the sea god." To prove his point, Percy made a little water horse made from water and made it go back to the cup of water it came from.

"And I am the son of Mars but I can also turn into animals" Frank concluded. He proved his point by turning into a bear and then back to a human.

"Now its your turn" Zae said,pointing to Hardy and his group. "Neville,if you may."

Neville looked nervous,but finally said "There are such things as wizards and witches. For those witches and wizards who live in England, we go to a school called Hogwarts." As soon as Neville had said Hogwarts, the seven were on the floor laughing. As soon as they got in control of themselves,Zae made a gesture to Neville to go on.

"There are four houses at Hogwarts. The houses are Gryffindor,RavenClaw,Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Gryffindor is for the brave,Ravenclaw is for the smart,Slytherin is for the cunning and Hufflepuff is for the rest of the students. I got sorted into Gryffindor.

" I got sorted in Gryffindor " Harry said.

"Same for us" Hermione, Ron,and Ginny commented.

"I got sorted into Ravenclaw" Luna recalled,smiling dreamily at the ceiling.

"Well why don't we get started with the books?" Zae remarked after they sat down.

 **I did it! I completed a chapter! They will start reading in chapter 2 which might take a while. Sorry if I did bad just It is my first time typing a story so I kept on wondering if I had done enough and whether or not they should say their whole story. I think I will make this book almost all in 3rd person point of Veiw. And Zae? She is a character who is a character that I more or less created. She won't get in the way too much though.**


End file.
